


Sterek Cuddle

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff, prank, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is waiting for Derek to go on their date. Derek Decides to be funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Really short I know. Original posting his here: http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/36862903914/sterek-cuddle  
> Don't remember where I found that image on tumblr but this was inspired by it.

"Derek! Where are you? Stop trying to scare me" Stiles walked through the forest near the Hale house. He was supposed to meet up with his boyfriend, but unfortunately for him, Derek decided to play a trick on him and hide in the trees. Given this was not the usual behaviour of the alpha, but ever since they started dating, he began to show a different side to Stiles.

"Come on, just find me" Derek chuckled "you can’t miss me, I’m right above you"

"Stop playing, babe. I thought we were going out?"

"We are out. Let’s just play a bit."

"Ugh, this isn’t fun" Stiles huffed "Can you jus- Oof!"

Derek quickly pounced from the trees, sending the two of them out rolling into a field. Derek was laughing as they rolled around, Stiles scowled “Derek that wasn’t funny” 

"Yes it is." he stuck his tongue out "stop being a sour wolf"

"I’m the human one here."

"Sour wolf"

"No"

"Sour"

"stop"

"Wolf" Derek bent down and kissed his boyfriend lightly. Stiles took this move to his advantage and stuck his tongue in Derek’s mouth, knowing how the alpha male would react, and flipped the two of them over.

"Ha! Got my dog on his back"

"You getting ideas babe?"

"No, not at all" Stiles began rubbing Derek’s belly, like he would with any other dog

"I’m not a pet" Stiles shrugged and continued to pet him "I’m the alpha you know"

"I know" the pale boy shrugged again and went to lay on his chest "I just want to cuddle"

Derek sighed and hugged his boyfriend “What about our ‘date’ ?”

"This can be our date." Stiles nuzzled the wolfman’s chest "I just like being with you"

Derek smirked, breathing the sent of his mate in. They never had the time to relax like this before, it was nice. It made him feel at home, something Derek didn’t have for a long time. “I love you” 

"I know, I love you too."


End file.
